


dear sugar love honey bun boo

by peachsoju (peachjuho)



Series: tweet tweet [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachsoju
Summary: hwiyoung and chani test out pet names.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Series: tweet tweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	dear sugar love honey bun boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfaday/gifts).



> prompt [here](https://twitter.com/millesoirees/status/1324673707281960963) \+ slightly edited/expanded from original post
> 
> one (1) swear word is included therefore it has been marked teen

“Why don’t we have pet names for each other?”

At Hwiyoung’s question, Chani shuffles a little to look inquisitively at his boyfriend. “What do you mean?”

“Like… you know. Other couples call each other little things.” Hwiyoung falters. Questioningly, he tests out, “Babe? Handsome?”

It feels weird, actually saying the words.

Chani looks flabbergasted. He asks, hesitatingly, “Do you… really want a pet name?” Like it comes as an afterthought, he adds, "Babe?"

“Maybe? But, I don't really like babe - it feels a little icky to me? Like, ingenuine?” Hwiyoung searches for the right words he's looking for. What comes to mind when someone uses 'babe'? That's right. "Fuckboy-ish."

"Okay, let me think of some."  Chani's eyebrows scrunch together, a sign he's concentrating hard. ( Hwiyoung adores him.)  "What about dear? Like you're dear to me?"

Hwiyoung mulls over it, then shakes his head. "Too much like that _doe, a deer_ -"

Chani joins in and they sing together for a few bars loudly, before they dissolve into giggles.

"Back to more important things, what about sugar? Honey? 'Cos you're sweet." Chani keeps listing ideas as Hwiyoung's smile grows beyond his control. "Bun? Honey bun?"

Hwiyoung interjects, "Now it just sounds like you're hungry." 

"Boo?  Booboo? How's that one, Hwi?"

Chani grins back at him.  He cackles. It's evident they're not really getting anywhere with this.

Maybe pet names aren't for them, Hwiyoung decides. None seem to really fit quite right. 

“Never mind. I don’t really like any of them.” Hwiyoung settles back into his cozy spot at Chani’s side. It seems like just his name sounds best coming out of Chani's mouth, after all. And Hwi is sort of a pet name too right? Do nicknames count as pet names?

They cuddle in the quiet for a while, nothing much but the background noise of the street and some music playing in the distance.

Chani breaks it with a gentle whisper. " What about love?"

Hwiyoung tilts his head up.

"'Cos I love you."

"I guess that one's okay," he whispers back.

His heart expands in his chest, so full of love, he feels weightless.

**Author's Note:**

> getting around to your prompts nearly half a year later: y/n


End file.
